Arranged Marriage, Accidental Love
by etharah4everandever
Summary: this time ethan and sarah are brought together in a new strange way; arranged marriage. they've never met before and they knew they might like each other,but they never imagined that this marriage might possibly be the best thing that ever happened 2 them


Very seldom do you find a love story that actually shows the process of the two characters falling in love. In this story you will see just that. This time Ethan and Sarah are brought together by very strange circumstances; an arranged marriage. Sarah is human and so is Ethan. They live in the United States. They've never met before and this marriage has been planned since the day they were born. They always knew that they would not have a choice in who they married but they never knew that an arranged marriage would be the best thing that's ever happened to them.

p.s. they may move to Canada later on in the story (hint hint. Vampires and werewolves and Erica and Benny. So basically Sarah may end up as a vampire or werewolf or find out she has some sort of magical gift. You get to decide. Just review and place your vote. The choice with the most votes by the time I get 105 reviews, wins.)

Chapter 1

(Sarah's pov.)

I was flying out to California. I've never been out of Virginia before and it was my first time on a plane. I was meeting my soon to be husband at the airport when I got there. I've never met him before. It's an arranged marriage. It was planned the day we were born. We were born on the same day at the same time in rooms right next to each other. My parents and his thought it was a sign from god that we were meant to be together, so they arranged for us to meet on the day of our 21st birthdays and be married a week after. So here I am, on my way, on December 18th, my birthday, to meet the man I will wed on December 25th. All I know about him is that his name is Ethan Morgan. He's 6 ft. tall and white. He's got fierce dark brown eyes. He has shaggy brown hair. His nose is long and straight. His smile is crooked. He's a bit of a computer geek. I on the other hand am Sarah Knight. I'm 5ft. 9 in. with long dark hair. I straighten it. Otherwise it's curly. The curls are sexy but I have no one to be sexy for. I am east African and Scottish. I look straight up black though. My eyes are a caramel color. My lips are full. Many people ask me where I get my lips puffed up at. I tell them I don't and that my lips have always been like this. I have always been popular and well liked wherever I go. I have never kissed a boy before. I thought it would be wrong considering I was already promised to another. I hope he feels the same way. I reach in my pocket and turn off my phone. Then I recite the rules in my head as the plane takes off.

Rule 1: If he wants me to have sex with him, I have sex with him.

Rule 2: I will be a house wife. I will cook, clean, ect.

Rule 3: If he so wishes, I will bear his children.

Rule 4: What he says goes.

My mom and dad set these rules in place. I hate them but I will listen. I settle in to sleep.

I wake just when the plane touches down. They say I can turn on my phone now so I do. I call my mom to let them know I've arrived safely. Then I text my best friend Erica and let her know I'm about to get off the plane and meet him. She makes me promise to send her a picture of me and him together. She lives in White chapel. It's a small town in Ottawa, Canada. She is flying out for the wedding. She is my maid of honor. When we pull in to the gate I stand and grab my small suitcase from the overhead bin. I grab my purse from my seat, make sure I have everything and then shuffle down the aisle with everyone else. I fix my hair quickly as I move down the aisle. Then, I glance at my phone. It's 10 am here. Its 1 pm at home. My parents are driving out here. They hate flying. They helped me pack all my things for the trip out here and the permanent move here since this is where Ethan lives. All of my clothes and personal belongings fit into 4 suit cases. My carry on had all my make up and personal care items; toothbrush, toothpaste, lotion, hair brush, comb, pads, ect, ect. I move out of the door and gaze around the crowded airport for Ethan. I finally catch him and he waves me over. I get to where he is sitting and he stands. I hold out my hand for him to shake and he takes it in his own, kissing the back of my hand. He lets go of my hand.

"Ethan, you are much more handsome in person. And I know it might be a little weird but can I take a picture of you and I together? I promised my friend a picture. " I truthfully say. He smiles and makes me smile too.

"Thank you. Your pictures do not do your beauty justice. And yes you may." I blush and try to hide it, but he catches it and pulls my face up with his finger. "Do not hide your blush. I think it's absolutely adorable." I blush again, but this time I do not hide it. We stick our heads next to each other and I take a picture using the camera on the front of my iphone so I can see what we look like. He smiles again at the picture and I realize the blush is still on my face in the picture. I quickly send the picture to Erica. She replies you two look cute together, and why are you blushing? I thank her and then explain why I was blushing. I turn my attention back to Ethan and we launch a conversation on our early childhood. We talk and laugh and get to know each other all the way to the baggage claim and by the time we get up to his red Camaro, we are up to what we did at age 17. Well, I think the Camaro is his until he speaks again. "It's a birthday present for you, from me. I know you probably didn't get me anything, but I wanted you to have this. I knew your favorite color was red from what my parents told me. I also knew that you've always wanted a Camaro." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Now it was his turn to blush. "And I thought you didn't get me anything." He smiled and I giggled. He handed me the keys after he put all the stuff in the trunk. I smiled and he nodded. When we got in the car I was about to put the key in the ignition when he stopped me. I looked at him in confusion so he spoke.

"I don't know what your parents have told you, but I want to make something clear now. I don't want a house wife and I don't want someone who does what I say, when I say it. I want this to be a relationship of equals. I don't want you to be afraid to disagree with me or say no to me or even speak your mind. I know this marriage was arranged but, we are in this together and I want us to be equal. I do not love you yet. I just met you. But you are a very sweet, kind, loving, caring beautiful person and I believe that I will be able to truthfully say I love you very soon." I smiled and mentally tossed the rules out of the window of my car. Then he asked me a question. "May I kiss you?" I was shocked but, simply nodded. I did not love this man yet but I liked him very much. Plus, it made sense that our first kissed would be with each other. He told me that he was waiting so that I could be his first kiss since he was already promised to me. He is very sweet. He leaned in and so did I. Our lips met for a slow kiss. My tongue ran across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. We explored each others mouths. I enjoyed his taste. It was like cotton candy and apples. We finally had to pull back for air. He rested his forehead on mine and traced my lips with his index finger. "I'll defiantly be able to truly love you. And you taste delicious by the way. Like dark chocolate and strawberries." He breathed and smiled. I blushed a very dark shade of red and nodded in agreement.


End file.
